fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Tidus Hozuki
(To Team X) "I have only one dream in this sad, aventureous world; it is to become the greatest Swordsman ever. I will become the Leader of the Quaderal S, I will surpass every swords master in this world. Not for fame, power and glory, but to protect this village. For what is a shinobi without a home? After all, what good is power, if you can not use it?" The best defense is a defense. ''-AlphaRay Wavnd '''Tidus Hozuki' is a member of the Hozuki Clan. He is an Otogakure Genin who is also a member of Team X making him Sasuke's student. Plot History Background Sometime during the timeskip, Tidus was born to Karin and Suigestu Hozuki.He later, along with Kimmario and Krystal, were sent into the acadmey and graduated at the age of six. They were introduced to Sasuke's artificaly created son, Sasukon Onime. Despite thier indriffrences at first, the team managed to cooperate and become great friends. Tidus and the other members of Team X were seen breifly training with Sasuke. After Sasuke was summoned by Kabuto they had recived information about the Otogakure Chunin exams. They became extremely angered when they had found out that Sasuke was recrutied at the last minuite for a mission. Genin and Chunin Days While Sasuke was out doing his missions, Tidus and his team began to take the chunin exams. His Team passed the first trial; finding three screat keys hidden in many locations around the exam building, with ease thanks to Sasukon's Kagegan. During the second phase, which was to have battles with other participants was diffcult, though Tidus and his team passed that also. For the third, fourth and fith stages of the exams, the team was still togeather untill the sixth and final round. It was then that the members would go on thier own seperate ways. Tidus had defeated Sasukon and became a chunin Sasukon congraduated him before leaving. Naruto Forever Main Article: Tidus' Sypnosis Appearence Tidus is an avrage size and weight for his age. He has sky blue eyes and red hair. He also has two shark-like teeth comming from his bottom gums, like moast Hozuki clan members. His basic outfit is a purple shirt with the Hozuki clan symbol on it's front and white shorts. He wears a belt that has his sword, basic weapons, and water bottles attached to it. Like moast shinobi, he also wears Otogakure's green forehead protector. Personailty Like Suigestu, Tidus is hyperactive and adores teasing animials. One of the traits that his temates and even teachers can discribe Tidus is that he "never slows down". When he is impatient or angry about something, he will often request a fine. Dispite this, Tidus can become serious when need be. Tidus admires Sasuke and his training methods, and wants to be a strong shinobi like him. He also has a slightly similar mentality as his fathers, as in collecting swords for battle. However, unlike Suigestu, he does not practice in unessary killing. Powers and Abilities Just like Krystal Gozu, Kimmario, and Sasukon Taiyuka, Tidus is a member of Team X, and has been under the guidence of Sasuke Uchiha for four years. On top of that, he is the son of two of Otogakure's bodyguards, so there is no doubt that he is an overly power Shinobi. He has won battles with, Findias, Zaku and Kami. The limit of his Kenjustu and Ninjustu abilities are seen during the chunin exam, where he faught a Jonin, and although he lost, he was capable of holding his own for a long amount of time. Tidus can often be called a stragist, and he is also kwnolegeable in the chakra flow. Swordsman and Taijustu Being the son of Otogakure's top Kenjustu specialist, it is without a doubt that Tidus is exlent in the art and forplay of Kenjustu. According to his records, Tidus is knowlegeable in about 10 diffrent forms of Kenjustu. His own unique sword style is the Ittōhō '''(一刀法', "''one sword technique") that combines his Kekkei Genkai; Hydration with his physical powerness to provide sword strikes that are almost always letheal. During his telunge under Sasuke, Tidus began learning Kenjusu arts from other shinobi villages. One of these include the Cloud Style, that he can incorperate into his other styles as need be. While not an expert in these types of Kenjustu, Tidus has shown to be powerfull enough then moast chunin in this division. Even without his Swords, Tidus is very adept in Taijustu; apparently like his father, Tidus also shows knowlege in attacking pressure points in the blink of a second which caused him to defeat a whole suqad of higher-ranking shinobi in a short amount of time. Hydration and Water Release As a member of the Hozuki clan, Tidus also has acess to thier powers, his prime abilitly is his Kekkei Genkai; Hydration. Not only did this abilitly allow him to negate almost any form of damage done to him (with the exeption being lightning attacks), it also allows him to controll his limbs at will. He can eathier minpulate his arms or legs into big muscular structers to help with haldleing his sword and other objects. Because of this, Tidus also has an affinity to the water release which he can use quite well. His main jutsu put him at a tactical advantage. While a ninja normally requires an already existing supply of water to perform any water-based jutsu, Tidus possessed a special jutsu that allowed him to extract moisture from the air to act as a source. He could then use that water to perform a number of versatile feats, such as imprisoning and drowning his opponents, or creating protective shields, as his jutsu would continue to manipulate the water. He could also use the water as a vessel to summon fish of various sizes and form, so they might assist him on land. While that justu does not work in harsh rocky/dry areas, Tidus can simply make it rain to help him gather enough water for the justu to work. Sensor Tidus has also inheirted his mothers ability to sense chakra. While any Shinobi can learn it, Tidus has shown impressive skill with it. From a single glance at his opponent, he can immediately determine how powerful his opponent is. He is also able to comprehend the flow and concentration of the person's energy as shown from his ability to instantly notice Sasukon 's energy was fluctuating due to his tailed beast. He is capable of detecting the presence of other people through their chakra. His chakra sensing skills allows him to detect targets from a great distance, as well as differentiate the characters by their chakra signature alone. He is able to sense the chakra of others even from extended distances. Such an example is being able to tell exactly who is among a crowd of people. Tidus is good enough to tell if his targets are lying based on any fluctuations or changes of their chakra signature. List of Auspice Techniques Chakra Sensing Technique . Cloud-Style Circular Beheading Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading Cloud-Style Front Beheading Cloud-Style Reverse Beheading Dance of the Cresent Moon Rain Tiger at Will Technique Samurai Saber Technique Summoning Technique (Pirahana School, Shark) Water Clone Technique Water Prison Technique Water Release: Great Water Arm Water Release: Great Water Leg Water Release: Demon Fish Wave Crash Water Release: Water Fang Bullet Water Release: Water Sky Convergence Stats Backstage Pass Like the other members of Team X, I had imangned that Sasuke would be the sensei of the new generation of his team mates. Tidus is, as you can see, the sucessor to the Hozuki clan and he has a rivaly with Sasukon similar to Sasuke and his father. He is one of the finial drafts of Zonnie Uchiha; pimary his water Ninjustu. Quotes (To Sasukon) "Please tell me, what is it like living in a constant haze of stupidity?" '' (To Zaku) ''"The more you piss me off, the longer I'll keep you alive." (To Sasukon) "Yes, abuse, that's the word for it. I truly apologize if your expensive piece of shirt and stylized hair was injured in the horrible process. I give my condolences to the death of your accessories." '' Triva ﻿-Tidus's appearence and personailty are similar to Baary from ''Pokemon. *Whats also intresting is that Baary's main pokemon is a water type, and Tidus himself uses Water Type abilities -Tidus's name comes from Tidus in finial fantasy XXII. *Again, Tidus from Finial Fantasy XXII uses a sword as his main weapon. Tidus himself is skilled in Kenjustu -According to the Fannon Databook; *Tidus' hobbies are collecting and taking care of his swords *He wants to fight Suigestu Hozuki, and Sasuke Uchiha. *Tidus' favorite foods are shrimp and fish, he dislikes tofu. *Tidus has compleated 3 official missions; all of them C-Rank. *His favorite word is "sword" (剣, "Ken")